zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing But Love
Steve's cover is blown, and the Minister leaves Ian in charge of his cruel and unusual punishment Cast * Steve "The Builder" Sissay * Ian Golightly * Kefilwe Lobatse * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca Plot Heading West Dr Lobatse has snuck out of Abel to ask for your help with a rescue mission. Sigrid's allowed Ian to dole out Steve's punishment for lying, which involves being pulled behind a motorised chariot through a ruined city. Base Of The Multi-Storey Carpark Despite what Sam thinks, Dr Lobatse is doing this because she's a good doctor, and no other reason. Sam directs Dr Lobatse to plant some of Steve's bombs near the base of a multi-storey carpark. Head West To Be Safe You're closer now and can hear Ian taunting Steve. The carpark should collapse right in Ian's path, so you'll need to head west for safety. Untie Steve! The carpark collapses as expected. What's not expected is the cars full of zoms, which can follow Steve's trail of blood right to him. Ian stops the chariot, giving you a chance to untie Steve. Get After Ian And Kefilwe Ian's having trouble starting the chariot again so there's time to release Steve. Unfortunately Ian notices Steve's absence. Dr Lobatse shows herself as a distraction and Ian pulls her into the chariot. You leave Steve for Janine's team to pick up, and chase after Dr Lobatse. Try To Avoid The Zombies As Janine takes over the operation Ian taunts you through Dr Lobatse's headset, telling you he'll use it to find out all your secrets. Keep Chasing Sam comes onto the comms to tell you to change channel so Ian won't be able to hear for 30 seconds. Ian's heading somewhere he can't use his chariot, so you've just got to keep pace with him. The Minister's Primary Target Ian stops and gets out of his chariot, but he's not surrendering. The corpses all around you are actually soldiers, and this is a trap. The headset has been used to find Noah base. Sam can't destroy the base with the artefact inside, but as the Minister's primary target Janine can give herself up so you can escape. S05E37 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript KEFILWE LOBATSE: I would not have come to you if I had any other choice. PETER: We understand, Doctor Lobatse. We’re all having to make hard choices, now. I, for example, am apparently now the guardian of Runner Seven’s dog, Bonnie. She’s a good dog, apart from the constant mournful howling for her departed master, which I could do without. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I used the smuggler’s chute to come here. There’s no way back into Abel for me now. Sigrid let me treat people again. I’ve left my patients, I’ve left my friends! It is so stupid. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s not stupid, Doctor. We all risk a lot for those we care for. KEFILWE LOBATSE: He’s just a friend. SAM YAO: It’s not a coincidence, is it? That Sigrid’s done this now. JANINE DE LUCA: She knows I’m alive. We ditched the plane at sea. She won’t have been able to track us, but she wants me. Even if she doesn’t know that we found the chalice and those ancient books in the caves, she wants to find us. SAM YAO: Yeah. I could hear it in her voice. She’s one of those people who goes stone cold when she’s angry. I had a teacher like that at school. The nicest he ever was was just before he was going to explode. Bloody terrifying. JANINE DE LUCA: This gambit is an attempt to draw me out. PETER: Also, can I just say, Ian’s gone full-on Roman emperor now. He should be wearing a toga and having meaningful chats with a young Tony Curtis in a bathouse. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I think that dragging a man behind your chariot is Greek. The Iliad, not the Aeneid. SAM YAO: We’re sure he’s really doing it? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Oh, yes. The Minister has finished with Steven now. She threw him to Ian and said he could do what he likes with him. PETER: And what he likes is announcing to Abel that he’s going to drag Steve around a ruined city off the back of a motorized chariot until he dies of bleeding and wounds? KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. It is beginning now. Please, Runner Five, will you come with me? Janine, please help us! JANINE DE LUCA: Very well. Five, go to assess the situation. Doctor Lobatse, take a headset. Raise the elevator! clangs shut, elevator music plays, door rattles open SAM YAO: I’ve got you on cams, Five. You and Bots are heading west. Go! Go, now! SAM YAO: Oh God, I’ve got him on long range cams. Well, you can’t see him yet, but he’s bloody doing it! He’s got Steve lashed to the back of this motorized golf cart, and he’s dragging him across the rubble. Sometimes he can run, and sometimes he just gets… just gets dragged. JANINE DE LUCA: This is a trap. Five, Doctor, Sigrid wants us to show ourselves. KEFILWE LOBATSE: All you have to do is guide me, Sam. And Runner Five, I could use your help. And if you can’t help, I will try anyway, even if I die in the attempt. SAM YAO: Um, that’s so romantic. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I’m just being a good doctor, Sam. SAM YAO: Right. Yes, obviously. I keep on forgetting that you guys aren’t Indiana Jones and Marion. Stupid of me. Good doctor, yes. We are going to help, Bots. We’re trying to work out how not to get captured and die. All right. Uh, Five and Kefilwe, head toward that big collapsed skyscraper next to the river. Uh, you’ve got Steve’s bombs, haven’t you, Bots? KEFILWE LOBATSE: I do. SAM YAO: Okay. Five, plant half of them at the base of that multistory car park. Go! IAN GOLIGHTLY: laughs How do you like it, Steve? How do you like the ride? STEVE SISSAY: coughs It’s fine. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Really? How about now? SAM YAO: whispers That’s gross. loud Five, the car park will collapse right in Ian’s path. You need to head west to be safe. Get out of there, now. Run! cars crash to the ground SAM YAO: Whoa, whoa! God, look at that go. The cars are falling out of the car park like fruit off a tree in the wind. Man, I wish I had a camera. That would have got a lot of hits on YouTube. Oh, bloody hell. Half of those cars were full of zombies because of course they were, so now they’re mangled zombie car crash victims still wanting tasty human flesh. They’re heading for Steve. He’s left a trail of blood for them. IAN GOLIGHTLY: shouts Brake, brake! Where’s the brake? SAM YAO: Looks like Ian’s found the brake, and Steve’s managed to get up again! He really is quite resilient. Bots, Five, this is your chance. Run, untie Steve, and get him out of there. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Get out of here. Come on, start for Ian. Come on! STEVE SISSAY: The zombies are coming for us. I knew I wouldn’t survive this apocalypse. I never thought I’d get to take a sadistic piece of crap like you with me though, darling. Hey! Dead things. You can smell my blood, can’t you? KEFILWE LOBATSE: whispers Psst, Steven! STEVE SISSAY: Kefi? Get out of here! The zombies are coming for us. Get away from me! My blood’s everywhere. They’ll kill you! Kefi, please! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Ian is occupied with his engine. Crawl over here. I will untie you. STEVE SISSAY: as he crawls All right. Keep talking. I can’t really see, love. Here are my hands. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Steven, your hand is broken. And your eye, and your face… STEVE SISSAY: Well, he’s worked me over. No form, ?, and he’s got an amateur’s enthusiasm. Five, can you untie these knots? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Abel, I need a rescue team now. Not in 20 minutes, now! Now! KEFILWE LOBATSE: There. Now, Steven, rest on Five’s shoulders. We will get you out of here. STEVE SISSAY: I don’t need to, I - shouts Okay. Maybe I do need to. Thanks, Five, love. IAN GOLIGHTLY: No, I don’t need a rescue for the prisoner, he’s… wait, where is he? Where is he?! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Five, take Steven. Go now. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Doctor Lobatse. I see you there behind that rock. Stand up. I said, stand up! SAM YAO: Oh, Five. She’s standing up. She’s sacrificing herself so Steve can get away! IAN GOLIGHTLY: Walk over here, Doctor. Right here. KEFILWE LOBATSE: I am a doctor, Ian. You cannot kill me. I’m a valuable resource. Sigrid wants me for her elect. shouts SAM YAO: Ian’s grabbed her by the hair, Five! He’s dragged her onto his chariot. runs STEVE SISSAY: He’s driving off with her! Kefilwe! Kefilwe! We have to go after them. Come on, Five, I – collapses SAM YAO: Five, is he okay? Uh, I think he’s fainted. Uh, right. Uh, just a sec. You can leave Steve on that rock. Janine’s sending out a rescue team to pick him up, and she’s leading another team to take down Ian’s chariot. She has a plan, but you have to get after Ian and Kefilwe now. Now! Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I’m taking direct command of this operation. Keep running. Keep pace with Mister Golightly. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, Runner Five! I’m talking to you through the doctor’s headset. Say hello, Doctor! KEFILWE LOBATSE, she screams We know you’ve been communicating somehow without our being able to pick it up, but now we have one of your headsets! Kefilwe didn’t think to destroy it like you did when we captured you, Five. We’re going to find out all your secrets! JANINE DE LUCA: I doubt that, Mister Golightly! Carry on, Runner Five, and do try to avoid the zombies. SAM YAO: All right. All right. Ian, I know you’re listening. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Not by choice. Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible radio presenter? Constantly ?. We’d never put up with it at Hot Tamale FM. SAM YAO: Oh, you worked with those guys? The “all boob chat, all the time” radio station? Ugh, now I really hate you. Five, quick. Change the channel to the runner number of the New Canton runner who Zoe fancies. static HUGH CAULFIELD: - it’s those speed bumps, love. static SAM YAO: Yeah, okay, sorry. I realize there were a few options there. We’ve got 30 seconds before Ian finds us again, so: he’s heading south. There’s a pile of corpses there from a building collapse, and a lot of rubble and loose shale. He won’t be able to use his chariot there. He’ll have to turn around or be on foot. He’s handcuffed the doctor to him, so he’ll be slow. Keep chasing. You’ve nearly got him. cart crashes, glass shatters SAM YAO: Doctor Lobatse’s been tipped out of the chariot. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh bugger, that’s torn it. SAM YAO: Five, switch to the channel of the New Canton runner you met in the paper requisition meeting. static All right, Five. Janine, Tom, and Jody are leading teams that have you surrounded. JANINE DE LUCA: Move towards him slowly, Five. If you can disarm him, we can pick him up and take him in. rustles SAM YAO: Huh. He’s thrown his headset away. Is he… is he surrendering? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, Runner Five. You have bought us quite a bit of time. Get away from me, Lobatse. SAM YAO: What’s he doing? Wait, those corpses are getting up. Are they zombies? JANINE DE LUCA: They’re soldiers. Golightly knew he was coming here. We’ve underestimated him. Mister Yao, how long since you checked the perimeter of Noah Base? IAN GOLIGHTLY: It’s taken us an awfully long time to find your secret hideaway, Runner Five. Thankfully, using the doctor’s headset, we’ve been able to triangulate the position of your operator. We don’t quite have the exact location yet, but we know the general area. SAM YAO: Oh, crap. Sigrid’s soldiers are advancing on Noah Base from three… no, make that all four sides. Crap. Baby Sara’s with her mums, but the stuff we took from the cave in Finland is here. I’m here. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re always a target, Mister Yao. The Minister wants as many immune people as she can get. I would simply have asked you to initiate the self-destruct sequence at Noah Base, but what we have there now is too valuable to destroy. SAM YAO: All right. Well, it’s possible I wouldn’t have self-destructed myself anyway, if that makes you feel any better. Okay, I’m going to get captured by Sigrid. Right. Well, that’s not the day I had planned. laughs Should I like, pack a bag? JANINE DE LUCA: They want you, too, Runner Five. You have to get away. Take the doctor. Run. SAM YAO: Janine, what are you going to do? gunshot JANINE DE LUCA: Ministry soldiers! I am your target. Catch me if you can! SAM YAO: Janine’s trying to get the soldiers to chase her. She’s drawing their attention away from you. IAN GOLIGHTLY: After her! She’s the Minister’s primary target. After her! JANINE DE LUCA: Run, Runner Five. Run!Category:Mission Category:Season Five